A magántanár
by Lora98
Summary: Ebben a kis történetben nyomon követhetjük, hogy mit is érez, a mi drágalátos Aomine Daikink, az ő édes, érzelemmentes, magántanára iránt. Hiszen ő a legjobb, a gyönyörű Tetsu-sensei. Figyelem! Yaoi! Fiú x Fiú! Aomine x Kuroko párosítással. :)


Sziasztok! Köszönöm, hogy elolvassátok ezt a kis egy fejezetes "munkámat". Már bennem volt egy ideje ez a kis szösszenet. :) Van egy ötletem, egy több fejezetes sztorihoz, és kövi héten tervezem meg megírni az első fejezetet. Remélem sikerül is. :D

Nos, kellemes olvasást az én első Aomine x Kuroko ficemhez! ;)

Lora98~

Suu~

* * *

Yo. Aomine Daiki vagyok, tizenhét éves kamasz. A bőröm sötétebb színű, mint a japán emberek többségének. Ezt apámtól örökölhettem mivel, ő nem japán. A hajam színe sötétkék, és a szemem is ugyanilyen színű. A Touo középiskolába járok, és kosárlabdázok. Nem akarok egoista lenni, de mivel az vagyok - nevettem fel -, a legjobb vagyok benne a suliban. A gyerekkori barátom, Satsuki is ugyanide jár. Olyan második anyámnak lehetne őt leírni, kivéve, hogy az igazi anyám nincs a suliban, és nem pesztrál állandóan. Hiába bújok el előle és a senpaiok elől, mindig megtalálnak. Mivel elsőéves vagyok, ezért kötelező a klubtevékenységekben részt vennem. Hónapokkal ezelőtt utáltam eljárni oda, de egyvalaki miatt mostanában mindig részt veszek rajta... Satsuki és Imayoshi senpai is megvoltak lepődve, de nem foglalkoztam velük.

Hát igen. Ez az egyvalaki különös hatással van rám. Tudom is, hogy miért, de még képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy ez az érzés valóban az lenne...

Igen...

Tudom, hogy szerelmes vagyok belé. Ehhez semmi kétség sem férhet. Amikor meglátom őt, a szívem hevesen ver, a szemeim csak rá koncentrálnak. A hófehér, sápadt színű bőrt, az ég kék színű hajat és szemeket... Az érzelemmentes arcot...

Nem mondhatok rá mást, egyszerűen képtelenség őt leírni... Ő maga a megtestesült gyönyörűség... egy földre szállt angyal...

_Jézusom Daiki, mióta vannak neked ilyen gondolataid?!_

Végül is...

Amióta belépett a házunkba, le se tudtam venni róla a szemem. Először azt hittem, hogy semmi különleges sincs benne, így mindig őt figyeltem. Kellemetlen helyzetekbe akartam hozni, fel akartam idegesíteni, hogy a semmitmondó arc helyett lássak valami mást...

Most komolyan néha azt hiszem, hogy ő egy másik bolygóról jött.

És mégis... egyszer csak az tűnt fel, hogy szerelmes vagyok belé.

Az arca üres, leheletnyi érzelem sem mutatkozik meg rajta. Nem ráncolja a homlokát, nem mosolyog, nem pirul el... Pedig mindig arra törekszem, hogy lássak valami érzelmet az arcán...

Hogy tudjam, hogy lássam a reakciót amit én váltottam ki belőle...

De még mindig semmi...

De ezt is magamnak köszönhetem... Hogy egyáltalán találkozhattam vele. Ha nem lennék ilyen szar matekból, akkor nem ismerhettem volna meg őt. Na jó, tulajdonképpen nem vagyok olyan szörnyű, csak egy kicsit lusta. Az mellékes, hogy mindig elalszom órákon, és a tetőn vagyok ahelyett, hogy bemennék órára... és tanulás helyett állandóan a drága Mai-chant bújom... Isten áldja azt aki kitalálta a pornó újságot...

De... hiába nézegetem a szexi Mai-chant, még akkor is rá gondolok... Mindig ő jár a fejemben, az ő hangját hallom a fülemben, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok kiverni őt a fejemből...

Bárcsak... végre az enyém lehetnél...

_"Tetsu-sensei..."_ - Sóhajtottam.

...

Tetsu-sensei a magántanárom. Teljes nevén Kuroko Tetsuya. Ő már egyetemista, és a szabadidejében magánórákat ad. Véletlenül találkozott az anyámmal, és beszélgetésbe elegyedtek. Persze az anyám - a maga idióta módján -, egyből odavolt érte. A tisztességes és udvarias viselkedése miatt.

Néha, nem, nem is, mindig féltékenységet érzek amikor eszembe jut, hogy másokat is tanít rajtam kívül. Állandóan azon gondolkozom, hogy mi van akkor ha mások előtt nem így viselkedik. Ha előttük mosolyog, nevet, elpirul vagy dühös lesz...

Ez egyszerűen idegesít... Ilyenkor képtelen vagyok visszafogni magam, és arra gondolok, ha kell erőszakkal is megszerzem... de ez idáig mindig visszafogtam magam.

Ez idáig...

A minap épp Kisével - alsó középiskolás haverral-, sétáltam a városban, és megláttam őt. Hiába van gyenge jelenléte, most kitűnt a tömegből. Egy vörös hajú magas sráccal sétált, és mosolygott. Nem az a hú de nagy mosoly volt, de mégis, egy reakció volt.

A vérem pulzált a testemben, és olyan érzésem volt, mint aki ölni készül... A kezeimet ökölbe szorítottam, ahogy az az idegen srác összeborzolta Tetsu-sensei kék haját. Kise aggódva figyelt engem, de nem néztem rá. Pislogtam, és mindkettejük alakja egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a szemem elől...

Otthon törtem zúztam a szobámban, Satsuki meg az anyám aggódva figyeltek, de én elküldtem őket a fenébe.

...

Felsóhajtottam.

A hátamra fordultam, és a plafont kezdtem el bámulni. A szemem előtt van ahogy az a vörös hajú srác, a kezével a vanília illatú hajba temette a kezét...

Magam sem gondoltam volna, hogy a féltékenység mellett, mást is érzek...

A szívem mélyén azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak az én kezeim lehetnének abban a puha kék hajban... hogy a kezeim végigsimítsanak rajta, majd le a tarkóján, és onnan fel az ajkaihoz...

_"Aomine-kun."_ - Hallom a fejemben a hangját.

- Mmm... Tetsu... - Simítottam végig kezemmel a mellkasomon, és benyúltam a nadrágomba.

Megfogtam a farkamat, és elkezdtem kényeztetni magam. Fel le mozgattam a kezemet, újra és újra. Másik kezemmel az ágyneműt markoltam, és ráharaptam az ajkaimra, nehogy felnyögjek. Képzeletemben újra meg újra behatolok Tetsuba, csókolgatom, harapdálom, nyalogatom mindenhol, foltokat, szívásnyomokat hagyva a gyönyörű testén... Hogy bárki, aki csak ismeri, tudja, hogy kihez tartozik... hogy nem merjenek hozzáérni, még csak ránézni sem...

_"Aomine-kun."_

- Mm... Ah! Te-tetsu... hah...

Ujjammal a makkomon körözök, és meg-megszorítom azt.

- Hah...

Látom magam előtt, hogy Tetsu az én ágyamban, az én kezeim között fekszik. Ahogy elpirulva nyög, és kéri, hogy több élvezetet adjak neki... Ahogy látom a könnyes szemeit, amikkel rám néz, megbabonáz... Ahogy a nevemet nyögi, ahogy a lábaival a derekamba kapaszkodik, miközben én minél mélyebbre merülök benne...

_"Aomine-kun."_

Ahogy a teste ívbe hajol, ahogy eléri őt az orgazmus...

- Ah! Ah! Tetsu...! Mm...hah!

_"Aomine-kun."_

A testem megremeg, ahogy elér a beteljesülés. Nagyokat kortyolok az éltető levegőből, és próbálom elcsitítani a kalapáló szívemet. A kezemre pillantok, és látom, hogy ragacsos.

- Haa... - Sóhajtottam.

Felálltam, majd besétáltam a fürdőszobámba, és megmostam a kezeimet. Kisétáltam a táskámhoz, és kipakoltam belőle a cuccaimat. Ránéztem a naptárra, és hirtelen elakadt a lélegzetem. Hiszen ma... ma olyan nap van... hát ezért volt ideges anya meg Satsuki!

Ma Tetsu-senseijel van órám!

...

Mikor rájöttem, hogy ma korrepetálásom lesz, azonnal összepakoltam a szobámban. Megcsináltam az ágyamat, rendbe szedtem magam, és összeszedtem az összetört dolgaimat. Most épp az asztal fölött görnyedek, és próbálok nem perverz dolgokra gondolni... Pedig olyan sok ötletem támadt, hogy mit tehetnék vele ebben az üres házban, ahol nincs senki más rajtunk kívül...

- Aomine-kun, minden rendben? Édesanyádtól hallottam, hogy amikor hazaértél, összetörtél mindent ami a kezeid közé került. Jól vagy? - nézett rám a kifürkészhetetlen szemeivel.

Fekete keretes szemüveg keresztezi a szemeit, ami nagyon jól áll neki. Hosszú kék haja egészen az álláig vonja körbe az arcát. Idáig érzem a vanília illatú samponja és parfümje illatát. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyire szereti...

Pislogása csak néhány másodpercre tünteti el a jég kék gömböket a szemeim elől...

Ki akarom sajátítani... azt akarom, hogy minden pillanatban csak rám figyeljen, csak rám gondoljon, csak engem érezzen...

Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire önző volnék...

Legszívesebben bezárnám egy koszos szobába, és ott tartanám őt... de nem tehetem...

Pedig annyira szeretem őt, hogy az már szinte fáj...

- Aomine-kun?

Ahogy a cseresznyepiros ajkai gyengéden ejtik ki a nevem... már csak attól felizgulok ha meglátom őt... ha meghallom a hangját...

- Aomine-kun?

Vékony, mégis kecses ujjaival feltolja a szemüvegét az orrán, és hosszú szempilláival újra pislant. Olyan gyönyörű, édes, észveszejtő...

Hogy néha tényleg elgondolkodom azon, hogy is lehet egy férfi ilyen szép.

Kisebb nálam, maximum a vállamig ér, karcsú derekán elegánsan, mégis szexisen feszül az ing... szinte bűnre csábít...

- Aomine-kun? - rázza meg a vállam gyengéden. Ahol megérint, ott égető bizsergés fut végig a testemben. Félek, hogy elveszítem az eszem, és olyan dolgokat művelek vele, hogy kárt okozok benne...

- Nem, nincs semmi. Tényleg. - Pillantottam fel rá.

Szemei végigpásztázzák a testem, és érzem, ahogy az felhevül. Sejtéseim szerint biztos, hogy elpirultam, de ilyenkor hálát adok a bőröm színének.

- Biztos? Mert nem úgy tűnsz, mint aki képes koncentrálni. Jobb lesz ha elmegyek. Szólj édesanyádnak, hogy hívjon fel rendben? - szedte össze a cuccait, és kifelé sétált a szobámból.

Hirtelen ledermedtem, de felpattantam a székemről, és a keze után kaptam. Ahogy sejtettem, olyan vékony a csuklója...

- Ne...

- Aomine-kun? - hallom bársonyos hangját, mely úgy hat rám mint a Viagra.

- Ne menj... Tetsu... kérlek...

Felém fordult, és láttam rajta, hogy nem érti a helyzetet... Komolyan, ilyen lassú felfogást...

- Aomine-kun?

Kezeimmel megragadtam őt, és vadul megcsókoltam. Szemüvege hangos csattanással ért földet. Elfúló nyögését még hallottam, de nem érzékeltem, mert minden részem a csókunkra koncentrált.

Mámorító érzés volt, ahogy a nyelvem körbejárta a száját, felfedve minden négyzetcentiméterét... olyan helyeket amiket még nem ismerek... amiket még nem láttam, nem ízleltem, nem érintettem...

Mindent tudni akarok, róla...

De a féltékenység újra elfog, ahogy egy gonosz kis hang a fejemben, újra és újra kántál több kérdést.

Más is megcsókolta már őt így? Más is érintette már meg őt így? Más is látta már őt így?

Nem vagyok képes másra gondolni, csak rád... a fejem tele van veled kapcsolatos dolgokkal... Képtelen vagyok nélküled élni... Olyan vagy számomra mint a levegő...

Akarlak...

Kívánlak...

- Tetsu... - Szakadtam el tőle, de újra megcsókoltam.

Harapdáltam, szívtam, nyaltam az ajkait, a nyelvét... Kezeimet felcsúsztattam a tarkójára, és elmélyítettem a csókunkat. Egyik kezemmel beletúrtam a kék hajba és tényleg olyan puha, mint ahogy mindig elképzeltem...

- Mmm...

Kezeit a mellkasomon pihenteti, és nem tudom, hogy azért nem taszít el magától mert kedvére van a dolog, vagy azért mert nincs annyi ereje?

Nem számít... a szívem úgy dobog, mintha bármelyik pillanatban ki akarna esni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is érzi ezt. Jobban megmarkolja a pólómat, és felnyög.

Kinyitom a szemem, és látom a pirosodó arcát. Érzem, hogy alig kap már levegőt így mielőtt elengedném, az ágyamhoz tolom őt és ledöntöm rá.

Ahogy lenézek, és látom a fekvő alakját, egyre jobban érzem, hogy mennyire elönt a vágy...

A haja kócos, a szemei ködösek, és néhány könnycsepp is van rajtuk, az arcát pír lepi el...

Egyszerűen észveszejtő...

- A-aomine-kun... mit... - Próbálkozik halkan kinyögni valamit.

Tudom mit akar kérdezni. Hogy miért csinálom ezt? Az ok egyszerű.

Az ágy megnyikordul ahogy Tetsu fölé térdelek. Itt fekszik alattam, és soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy megérem ezt a napot...

- Az ok egyszerű sensei. Ehhez nem kell semmilyen matematikai képlet, hogy megértsd. Bár, ha téged veszlek figyelembe, akkor még ebben sem vagyok biztos... De én ezt is szeretem benned.

Gyönyörű szemei elkerekedtek vallomásomat hallva, és az arca elvörösödött. Félrefordította a fejét, de én még éppen észrevettem. Abban a pillanatban, azt hiszem újra szerelmes lettem.

Nem tudom levenni a tekintetem róla, és már csak azt vettem észre, hogy minden ruhát lecibálok róla.

- ... Ezt nem... nem lenne szabad... ne... ne! - Vettem le már az alsónadrágját is, és így már meztelenül feküdt alattam.

A nadrágom már fájdalmasan feszül rajtam, így én magam is levetkőztem. Észrevettem a kék szemekben lévő sóvárgást, vágyat, és ez megdöbbentett.

- Tetsu... te... miért nem ellenkezel? - tettem fel félve a kérdést.

A mellkasa fel le járt, ahogy hangosan vette a levegőt. Képtelen voltam most az arcát nézni, így a mellbimbóira koncentráltam. De ez sem lett jobb, mert ahogy figyeltem, arra gondoltam, hogy mennyire szeretném őket a számba venni... Nyalni, szívni, harapni...

Végigpillantottam a testén, és határozottan rájöttem, hogy Tetsu nagyon is _beillik ide_. Egyszerűen tökéletes helye van az _én_ szobámban, az _én_ ágyamban...

Végül rá pillantottam, és egy érzelmekkel teli szemekbe bámultam. Meglepődtem.

- Te... olyan idióta vagy Aomine-kun... Ha a szüleid rájönnének, akkor soha többé nem találkozhatnánk... így távolról figyeltelek, visszafogtam magam, és erre te... olyan idióta vagy, de én annyira szeretlek... És én vagyok az idősebb, mégis te vagy felül... férfi vagyok nekem is van büszkeségem...

Sokkolva érzem magam. Mindvégig... Ő mindvégig szeretett engem... mekkora idióták vagyunk mi ketten. - Fojtottam el a nevetésem.

Kezemet az arcához vezettem, és megpusziltam a száját.

- Hiába van büszkeséged, egy ilyen vallomás után nehogy azt hidd, hogy bármikor is te lehetsz felül. - Dörzsöltem össze az ölünket lent.

- Ah... nem... mármint... - karolta át a nyakam -, légy gyengéd. Nekem ez az első. - Mondta.

Egy pillanatra lefagytam. Nem hiszem el, hogy ez tényleg igaz. Mindketten vallottunk, az érzéseink egymásra találtak, és én lehet neki az első...

Mint egy szerelmes mangában.

A tudat, hogy még senki sem érintette őt így, nem látta senki ezt az arcát, nem hallotta senki ezeket a csábító hangokat...

Ez egyszerűen elbódít...

Végigcsókoltam minden testrészét egytől egyig, nyomokat hagyva, megjelölve, hogy nem csak ő, de mindenki más is tudja, hogy már tartozik valakihez...

- Ah!

A mellbimbóit vörösre szívtam, haraptam, addig amíg meg nem keménykedtek. Egyik ujjamat levezettem a fenekéhez, majd egyszerre kettővel nyomultam befelé.

- Au...

Hiába, nem akarok fájdalmat okozni neki, már akkor sem bírom tovább...

- Tetsu... sensei...

- Lehet... lehet simán Tetsu is... - Nyögte.

- Tetsu... nem tudok várni - hajoltam a füléhez -, beléd akarok hatolni. - Suttogtam. - Berakhatom?

A teste megremegett a hangomat hallva, majd egy bólintással jelezte, hogy berakhatom. Odaillesztettem a bejáratához magamat, majd elmerültem benne.

- Ah! - Nyögtünk fel egyszerre.

Az érzés, ahogy a belső falai összeszorulnak a péniszem körül, egyszerűen fantasztikus... Ő csak elbódultan nyög és nyög... ez pedig arra késztet, hogy mindent megadjak neki, amire valaha is vágyott... Újra és újra elmerültem benne, a számmal pedig szinte felfaltam őt. Egyik kezemmel odanyúltam az elhanyagolt tagjához, és elkezdtem fel le húzogatni azt.

- Ah! Ao...mine..kun...

- Tet...su...

Megcsókoltam, majd a másik kezemmel a csípője alá nyúltam, és felemeltem, hogy minden lökésem eltalálja azt az édes pontot ott mélyen legbelül...

- Ah! Ah! Ao...

- Tet...su!

Megremegett a teste alattam, ahogy elérte őt a beteljesülés, és ahogy a záróizmai összeszorultak a farkam körül, én is elélveztem.

Fáradtan rádőltem, majd majd kihúzódtam belőle, és melléfeküdtem. Mindketten hangosan vettük a levegőt, és én elkezdtem nézni őt.

Szemei csukva voltak, és a szempillái meg-megremegtek. A szája vörös volt a csókolózástól, a mellkasa sokkal gyorsabban mozgott, mint az előbb. A birtoklási vágyam csak tovább nőtt, ahogy megláttam a mellkasán a vöröses foltokat... Az egész teste tele van velük...

Magunkra húztam a takarót, és betakartam magunkat. Tetsu azonnal a mellkasomnak dőlt, és átkarolt a karcsú kezeivel. Kinéztem az ablakon, és észrevettem, hogy besötétedett. A hold fénye megvilágította őt, és a fehér bőre szinte világított az éjszakában.

Megcsókoltam a homlokát, és a párnámra hajtottam a fejem.

Most már biztosan tudom...

Örökké itt fogom tartani őt, és soha nem eresztem el...

Hiszen ha rólad van szó...

Nyugodtan engedhetek az önzésemnek nem?

Nos, ezt majd megkérdezem ha eljön a reggel. Mert szeretnék sokáig így maradni...

De valahol mélyen legbelül... azt kívánom bárcsak...

Mindig éjszaka lenne...

Mert akkor mindig itt lennél...

Örökre a karjaim közt...

Mert hát...

Ha rólad van szó...

_Mindig önző maradok._

Mert te az enyém vagy...

És már biztosan tudom, hogy soha nem szabadulsz meg tőlem, bármennyire is szeretnéd.

Hogy miért?

Azért mert szeretlek...

_Mert te vagy a mindenem._

**END**

* * *

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :)

Remélem tetszett!

:)


End file.
